


Looks So Perfect

by samakiwi



Series: Samantha's Gallavich Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian teases Debbie for being jealous of he and Mickey's relationship.</p><p>Gallavich Week Day 3 - Jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks So Perfect

“Are you kidding me? Why are you even still here? Aren’t you supposed to be taking care of your kid or something?”

Debbie complained entering the bathroom only to find Mickey and Ian pressed up against the wall making out, way more heavily than she was comfortable with. She understood what it meant for them to be out and together, but didn’t ever want to see it. She didn’t want to see Fiona and her boyfriends or Lip and his girlfriends, either. In fact, she didn’t want them to do things like that in any area of the house that’s shared by everyone.

Ian pulled away from Mickey realizing that Debbie wanted to use the bathroom.

“Nah, Svetlana’s watching the little shit today. Her girlfriend doesn’t trust me yet.”

“Well that’s nice, could you please get out of the bathroom? Thanks.” Debbie glared at both of them until they left, both of them smiling and giggling like girls about something that only they understood.

Mickey and Ian moved downstairs and sat at the table as they waited for Fiona to finish cooking the banana pancakes she had just starting throwing together out of the blue.

“So are you coming to the club tonight?” Ian asked Mickey, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Mickey said, but Ian couldn’t tell if he was joking or serious.

“Come on, I’ll give you a discount.” Ian laughed, winking at Mickey as he said it.

“Fine.” Mickey gave in easily, biting his bottom lip to hide his smile.

“You two are so cute!” Fiona chimed in, being the big sister she was.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Fiona. Leave ‘em alone.” Lip interjected, bounding down the stairs. “I got your back, man.” he added as he walked passed Ian, slapping him on the shoulder.

Lip and Fiona both laughed as Lip grabbed something out of the fridge and Fiona flipped the last two pancakes out of the pan.

Ian and Mickey were nudging each other and getting themselves pancakes when Debbie made her way downstairs.

“Why do you two look so happy all the time. It’s sort of sickening, if I’m being honest.” She had a disgusted look on her face while she looked at the two smiling idiots who had decided to make their way back to the table.

“Oh yeah? Sickening, huh?” Mickey said, smiling. He loved the younger Gallaghers, even if he wouldn’t admit it most times.

“Is this sickening?” Ian smiled as he got up, pulled Mickey out of his chair, and planted a sloppy kiss on Mickey’s lips.

“Um, yeah, that’s totally disgusting.” Debbie confirmed. Both boys laughed as they sat back down again.

“You jealous, little Gallagher?” Mickey asked.

“Absolutely not, you two are weird.”

“I think you are jealous, Deb.” Ian added as he got up and picked Debbie up, throwing her over his shoulder.

“So what if I was? I couldn’t be jealous that my brother has a boyfriend and I don’t?” She said into Ian’s back, flailing as she did so. All Fiona could do was laugh at the whole situation. Mickey joined in the laughter.

“No you can be jealous, I have a smokin’ hot boyfriend and I think everyone should be jealous.” Ian tickled Debbie’s feet and smiled a wide, goofy smile at Mickey.

“Stop it, Ian! Will you put me down if I say I’m jealous?”

“Maybe.”

“Fine, fine! I’m jealous!”

“Jealous of what?”

“Jealous that you have a boyfriend and I don’t.”

“No, not good enough!” Ian laughed and continued tickling Debbie’s feet while she dangled over his shoulder.

“What do you want from me?!”

“Tell me what you are jealous of!”

Both of them squealed in laughter and frustration, while Mickey, Fiona, and now Lip all laughed at the sight of the two of them.

“Fine, I’m jealous that you have a smokin’ hot boyfriend and all I have is an obsession with a 20-year-old who has no interest in me beyond friendship!” Debbie said, completely giving in.

“That’s much better than I even expected from you. I suppose I’ll put you down now.” Ian dropped Debbie to her feet and she promptly hit him as hard as she could on the arm.

“Thanks, jackass!” She said with a straight face, but broke into a slight smile almost right away.

**“Welcome, Deb.”**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late for day 3 of Gallavich week! Also, sorry if there are grammar mistakes or spelling errors because I wrote this quickly and didn't proofread!


End file.
